


Cheese and Kisses

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pizza AU, i cant title things, i love my hockey sons, jack is a Crazy Boy, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” AU





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Zimmerman had had a long night. Practice was tiring; the coaches had basically drilled them to death, and he knew he hadn't been at his best. The whole team was nervous for their game next week, against one of the best teams in the league. So when he got home, Jack just collapsed on the couch, intending to stay there for the end of time. 

Until his stomach grumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten since lunch earlier that day. After a close inspection of his fridge and cupboards, he concluded that there was no food that he wanted and decided to order takeout. Slumping back to his previous position on the couch, he unlocked his phone and decided to order pizza. Cheese and olives, just like always. When he reached the end of the form and he was asked if he had any special requests, he remembered a funny story Shitty has told him once. 

So it's a super complicated premise, but basically Shitty had been super drunk and told the pizza place to send their cutest delivery guy. When a dog showed up with a pizza box strapped to its back, Shitty had literally broke down in tears and cuddled the dog until Laredo forcibly removed him. 

Thinking that he needed a laugh and a cute dog, Jack typed “send your cutest delivery boy ;)” and clicked send before he could second-guess himself. 

After staring blankly at his screen, which now read “Thank you for your order!”, he opened up the messages app and tapped out a text to Shitty. 

message to Shitty B. Knight

just asked pizza place to send cutest delivery boy

message from Shitty B. Knight

you crazy boy !!!!! ;);););)

message to Shitty B. Knight

calm down I’m expecting a dog

like you told me about

message from Shitty B. Knight

ok sure w/e you say

gtg luv ya have fun with ur pizza boy ;););)

message to Shitty B. Knight

bye, shits

Jack sighed and locked his phone, smiling. Shitty was truly… unique. Jack’s stomach grumbled. He reached across the couch and grabbed the TV remote, flicking to the first sports channel he came across. 

~

Eric Bittle was having a day. A stressful, long day. Early morning skating practice with Katya, a few hours volunteering at the local day-care (he was angling for a job), and finally a shift at the local pizzeria. A long, tiring shift full of awful customers with only him and one other person working. It was nearly ten o’clock when they got their last order, and his coworker was nearly halfway out the door. “I'll take it,” Bitty sighed. 

“Thanks, Eric. You're a saint,” the other guy responded as he swung the door open. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good night,” Bitty responded, grabbing his coat and the pizza box. Cheese and olives. 

He grabbed the order sheet to double check he had everything - he did - but stopped short when he saw the special request. send your cutest delivery boy ;) Oh, lord. Bitty was not in the mood to deal with some probably-drunk, probably-straight girls. It's a pizza place, for god’s sake! Not a… a strip club, or whatever! Ugh. 

Well, he did promise. Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time that evening, he closed the door behind him and left for his car. 

When he got to the address on the sheet, he rode up in the elevator, and knocked three quick times on the apartment door. Taking a deep breath, he resigned himself to an awkward, vaguely sexual encounter with giggly drunk girls. He was not expecting the man who answered the door instead. 

“Hey,” came a deep voice when the door swung open. 

Bitty was stunned into silence by the incredibly tall, handsome, very fit man standing in front of him. Definitely not a group of drunk girls. 

“Um, are you… okay?” Came the voice again. 

“I, um, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that on your order form, you, um. Well, you asked for, ah, a cute? delivery boy, and I was just gonna… gonna apologize, that's all.” Bitty was sure his face was bright red, and he looked at his feet to (hopefully) cover it up. 

Bitty couldn't believe the next words he heard. 

~

“They, uh.. you still got my request right,” Jack blurted out, then immediately felt a flush spread across his entire face and neck. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for and I don't even know what was going through my head except that you're really cute and oh shit I said it again, I'm so sorry-”

“No, it's fine, I mean…” the delivery man giggled awkwardly, also bright red. “Just… unexpected? And if it helps, you're cute, too...” The end of his sentence trailed off. 

Jack wasn't sure what was going through his head when he said it, but he did. “Do you, uh, wanna come in? Or something?” He saw the face of the other man and immediately backtracked. “Not like that! No, just… I dunno, nevermind, you're working and we don't even know each other, and-”

“Actually, my shift just ended, so if the offer still stands...?” The blond interrupted him.

“Yeah, that’d be great! Not like that, I mean… sorry,” Jack sighed. “I'm awkward. Sorry.” 

The other man laughed and pushed past him into the living room. “Oh, honey, you don't have to apologize!”

~

Bitty wasn't sure where all of this confidence was coming from, but he's hoping it’ll serve him well. “I’m Eric Bittle, but most of my friends call me Bitty or Bits.”

 

The taller man seems mystified for a moment, but shakes himself out of it and responds. “I’m Jack, uh, Zimmerman.”

“You sure about that?” Bitty teases. 

“I, um, well, yes?” The man - Jack - looked so confused that Bitty just had to take pity on him. 

“Relax, hun! I’m just teasing.”

 

~

Two hours later, the two of them had ended up on the couch, each tucked into a side, feet just barely touching. Each man was painfully aware of the space between them, but neither of them mentioned it. 

“You really did that? Oh my lord, I could never!” Bitty laughed at Jack’s story, and his face went adorably pink.

Jack told himself that he was imagining the infatuation in Bitty’s eyes, that he couldn’t possibly feel the same way, that Jack couldn’t possibly feel this way because it’s only been two fucking hours since they met! 

 

“Yeah, well, it was nothing,” Jack paused. “It’s, ah, it’s getting late, and…” He trailed off.

“Oh! Yeah, I should probably be going, I didn’t mean to-” Bitty stumbled over his words and his feet as he stood up from the cozy couch. 

“No! Ah, no, that’s not what I meant. You were great! No, wait, shit that’s not what I meant either.” Jack sighed. “Okay. Let me start over. I really liked hanging out with you and I think you’re funny and smart and cute and all sorts of things and when I said that it’s getting late, what I meant was, do you want to stay?” 

 

Jack had been looking at the floor, but when he stopped talking and heard silence, he looked up and quickly tried to backtrack. “I mean, you’re working and we don’t know each other and I’d completely understand if you didn’t even want to-”

“Jack, bless your heart, you crazy boy,” Bitty interrupted him. 

“What?” Jack’s voice was small and confused.

“Of course I want to stay! Oh my word. And for the record, you’re all of those things, too.”

Jack’s head was spinning a little bit. No, he wasn’t all of those things! He was an awkward hockey robot, not the absolute ray of southern sunshine sitting across from him.

~

When Bitty was invited to stay - SUPER VAGUELY, MAY HE ADD - he was elated. Beyond elated, in fact. A hot-as-hell, funny, smart, all-around amazing guy had just invited him to stay over, and his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. 

But his heart broke when he heard Jack’s next words.

“No, I’m not.” 

Really, how? How did this man not realize how goddamned perfect he was? You know what, Bitty was going to change that. 

He stood up from his spot on the couch and took the few steps over to Jack. Purposefully keeping his movements slow, he made eye contact and leaned in until their lips were only inches apart. “Is this okay?” He breathed.

In lieu of an immediate answer, Jack’s arms slid around Bitty’s lower back and pulled him down so he was straddling him. “More than okay,” Jack breathed against Bitty’s lips, before he finally closed the gap. 

To be fairly honest, Bitty did not remember even half of the details of that kiss. Those many kisses. All he knew was that it was perfect. 

After who-knows-how-long, one or the other of them pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other, smiling and panting. 

“That… that was perfect,” Bitty said, mind blown at how goddamned amazing this man was. Athletic, smart, funny, attractive and a good - great - kisser? Honestly, it just wasn’t fair. 

“I… yeah. You’re perfect,” came Jack’s reply.

~

When Bitty woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Check, Please fic, and I really liked writing it. I was thinking about maybe having a sequel for this? Let me know if you'd like to see one! (EDIT - it's up as the next chapter!)
> 
> I edited, but if you're concerned about anything, let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my entire week and I will be so happy if you leave them!
> 
> I love taking requests - just leave your prompt and ship below and I'll get right on it! (or should I say... write on it? hahaha sorry)
> 
> Come check out my tumblr? tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com
> 
> OMGCP Tumblr: byebyebitty.tumblr.com
> 
> All characters belong to Ngozi!


	2. Chapter 2

When Bitty woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had in ages. The night before, with Jack, had been… better than anything else he'd ever done, and they hadn't even gone very far, just made out for a bit before falling asleep, tangled up together. 

Bitty reached his arms out and stretched, his mouth widening in a silent yawn. After a moment, he realized that the space in the bed next to him was empty. Rolling over, he saw a slip of paper on the pillow by his head. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, he read the note. 

Bitty, 

Gone for a run. Be back by 7:30. Help yourself to whatever you need. 

\- Jack

There was a scribble before his name, as though he had written or drawn something, then thought better of it. 

Getting an idea, Bitty made his way to the kitchen, already pulling up a pancake recipe on his phone. If he was lucky, Jack had blueberries. 

~

Breathing hard, Jack turned a corner on the path in the park that he’d ran almost every day since moving to Providence. He’s usually able to block out distractions and thoughts, going mindless and just enjoying the routine and the exercise. But today, his mind was filled with thoughts about Bitty. 

Anxiety, actually. The logical parts of his brain knew that there should be no anxiety about this - a wonderful guy who he likes and who likes him back just stayed the night - but he just couldn't help it. When he wrote the note, he had gone over what to write at least ten times in his head, before signing it with a heart, then crossing it out, then writing it again, then crossing it out and forcing himself to leave before he drove himself insane. 

He reached the block his apartment was on, and slowed himself down. Going through the doors and taking the elevator up was routine for him, and the whole time his brain was filled with BittyBittyBitty. He supposed it was silly to be so… obsessed with someone he’d just met, but he just couldn't stop. Digging his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and was shocked to hear a pop song playing loudly from inside. 

“Bitty?” Jack called, toeing his shoes off at the mat by the door. What? He wasn't totally awful. 

“In the kitchen!” Was the response as the music lowered to a much more reasonable volume. 

Following the voice, Jack made his way further into the apartment, stopping at the kitchen door when he smelled… “Is that pancakes?” 

“You bet, hon! Fresh made with blueberries!” Bitty said, looking up. “I'm so sorry for the mess, I guess I got carried away, huh?” He laughed a little, and looked suddenly nervous. 

Jack walked right up to him and slotted their mouths together. It was almost weird how familiar they were with each other and how right that felt. 

Far too soon, Jack pulled away and answered Bitty’s initial query about the mess. “It's totally fine. Whatever you need. Always.”

They stayed like that for a minute, foreheads pressed together, until Bitty went red and pulled away. “Well, that's mighty kind of you, Mr. Zimmerman.” He bustled over to the stove. “Pancakes are done! How many can I get you?” 

“Uh, whatever’s ready,” Jack answers distractedly. He was floored. Bitty had made him pancakes? Just… casually? In his kitchen? He didn't know why this had struck him so much and so suddenly, but the domesticity of the moment made him feel like he never wanted to leave. 

Bitty’s voice broke him out of his trance. “Syrup? Blueberries?” 

“Both, please,” He responded. As Bitty sat down two plates on the kitchen island and slid onto the stool next to Jack, the taller man leaned over and pressed his lips to Bitty’s temple. 

“What’s that for?” Bitty giggled. 

“Just… thanks. I'm glad you're here.” Jack smiled. 

“Actually, can we talk about that?” Bitty questioned.

Jack’s stomach dropped. “Yeah, sure! What's up?”

~

“Nothing bad!” Bitty hurried to amend his statement. He saw Jack’s face change to instant relief. “Just…” he sighed. “I'm glad I'm here, too, but what… what is this?”

Jack’s face twisted in confusion. Lord, how dense was this man? Bitty tried to spell it out for him. “I really, really like you, but,” he tore his eyes away from the other man and stared at his pancakes before continuing, “I understand if this is just a hookup, or whatever, to you.” 

Could it be considered a hookup if they didn't even have sex? Bitty decided not to dwell on it. 

“If,” he found himself choking up and blinking back tears. “If this didn't - if I don't mean… never mind. I'll go.” He stood up. “Thanks, Jack.” 

As he turned to gather his keys and coat, he heard the scraping of a stool and Jack’s incredulous voice. “Bitty? Bits! Where are you going? What d’you mean? Eric!” 

Bitty felt a hand grab his shoulder, and he turned around. Taking a deep breath in preparation, he spoke. “Jack, I don't want to intrude where I'm not wanted, and I don't want to make any assumptions about anything.” He let out a grim laugh. “Heck, for all I know, you make a habit of making out with your pizza guy! I really like you, but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, and with the pancakes already, I figured… I dunno, I just figured that-” 

“That I didn't want you?” Jack interrupted. “Bits, that's ridiculous. I don't make a habit of making out with delivery guys, but, I dunno, you were so attractive and you seemed so flustered that I felt, well, I'm not sure exactly what I felt, but I know it was good and then when we got to talking, you were just so smart, and funny, and all these great things-”

Bitty seemed to have regained his voice, and interrupted him. “I was all these great things? That's preposterous, hon, you were!”

“I'm not sure if that's true, but we can argue that point later. Anyway, it was just so perfect, Bits, you were just so perfect, and when we kissed, I just…” Jack trailed off, seemingly deciding to illustrate his point with actions rather than words. 

He pulled Bitty close to his chest in a tight embrace that was quickly reciprocated. When his mouth ghosted over the small blond’s neck, Bitty swore he could have died happy, then and there. 

Bitty let himself enjoy the moment for a short while before he spoke. “Now, Mr. Zimmerman, oh, well, I'd be a liar if I said I weren't enjoying this immensely, but pancakes are getting cold, and I'm assuming that we both have duties for the rest of the day.” 

“Mmmm, but Bitty, who needs that when we’ve got this?” Jack asked in lieu of a response. 

Very true, Bitty thought as he let himself ignore everything else and succumb to the moment. 

~

As it turned out, “can we talk?” did not always have a bad result. Quite the opposite this time around, actually. And now Jack was making out with his - wait, were he and Bitty dating? They’d just established that this wasn't just a casual kinda-hookup, but they hadn't actually become official, right?

Breaking away from Bitty’s mouth earned him a whine, and Jack was tempted to ignore his inner questions and continue with what was currently happening, but he decided against it. “Bits? Ah,” he had to pause as, for lack of attention, Bitty had moved his mouth to Jack’s collar bone. “Bitty! Are we… are we dating?” 

That got Bitty’s attention. “Jack. Zimmerman.” He punctuated each name with a kiss, as if to prove his next point. “Now is not the time for questions.”

“Yeah, but are we?” Jack pressed. He had to know. He had to know how attached to get, and how invested in this he was allowed to be. 

Bitty sighed, for a reason unknown to Jack. “Jack Zimmerman, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me and of finishing what you started?” Bitty asked, sounding genuine and happily exasperated. 

Jack smiled. “Yes on both counts.” He answered. 

~

Jack texted the team that he wouldn't make practice that day, and Bitty decided he could skip his volunteer hours. They both had more important things - and people - to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I was planning on this being a bit shorter, but it kinda got away from me...
> 
> I edited, but let me know if you are concerned about anything, etc., etc.
> 
> I would love feedback and responses to this! Leave comments!
> 
> Requests are fun! Leave me a ship, a prompt, whatever, and I'll get right on it. 
> 
> My main tumblr: tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com
> 
> OMGCP tumblr: byebyebitty.tumblr.com


End file.
